


The Z is not for ZPM

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for SGA Reverse Bang 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Z is not for ZPM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outr'n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706180) by [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Outr'n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706180) by [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench)




End file.
